makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Dante
Bio Dante is the second son of Sparda and Eva, and the younger twin brother of Vergil. As such, he is a half-demon, half-human hybrid. Dante is a mercenary who runs a shop called Devil May Cry which isdedicated to exterminating demons, a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother and corrupted his brother. Movelist Skill Cards *Stinger: Dante lunges forward with a sword stab. **Million Stab: Followup to Stinger, Dante stabs multiple times in succession, then finishes with a knockdown stab. *Prop Shredder: Dante spins Rebellion in a vertical pinwheel fashion to grind up opponents. *Scat Shot: Optional followup to his standing H/C, fires Ebony & Ivory forward. *Cold Shower: Dante fires Ebony and Ivory downward to the ground. Can OTG. *Weasel Shot: Dante leaps backward while firing gunshots from Ebony & Ivory. *Clay Pigeon: Followup to High Time with upward gunshots. *Rain Storm: Dante spirals in midair while firing Ebony and Ivory directly downward. Can hit OTG. *Multi-lock: Dante fires a shot from Artemis that stalks the opponent, applying pressure. A rather slow move. Can be charged for more shots. **Acid Rain: Followup to Multi-Lock. Fires the Artemis upward to send the bullets into the sky and they scatter to rain downward afterward. *Crystal: Dante points downward with Cerberus to create a flash of ice crystals in front of him. Can OTG. **Million Carats: Followup to Crystal, Dante smashes Cerberus down on the ground to erupt a launching ice prison around himself. *Hysteric: Dante fires 8 homing missiles from Lady's personal gun from, the Kalina Ann. **Grapple: Followup to Hysteric where Dante can fire the Kalina Ann's grappling bayonet at his target to pull them in. The target is then speared by the gun as they are pulled in, and the grapple upon connecting cannot be cancelled by anything. *Drive: Slashes a powerful wave from the ground. Both the wave and the sword slash do independant damage. *Twister: Spins Agni & Rudra to create a flaming tornado of fire and wind. Can OTG. **Tempest: Followup to Twister, a more stronger version of the aforementioned move where Dante twirls the two swords the other way around. Cannot hit OTG unlike Twister. *Volcano: Punches the ground with Beowulf to erupt a small quake of light. **Beehive: Followup to Volcano, Dante with Beowulf eqippued rapidly kicks the opponent, then smashes his foot down to create a burst of light. Causes ground bounce and is an overhead on the final hit. *Jam Session: Dante slides forward on the ground while strumming a solo with Nevan to create a violet electrical storm/lightning pillar. *Reverb Shock: Dante rushes at the enemy with a solo with Nevan that covers Dante in electricity. *Revolver: Flips forward with Cerberus in hand to smash opponents. Can OTG can has a small ground bounce effect. *Jet-Stream: Runs forward while executing alternating slashes using Agni & Rudra. **Fireworks: Flails his shotgun, the Coyote-A, around like a pair of nunchaku as he fires away. Followup to Revolver, Reverb Shock, and Jet-Stream. Can hit at full-screen range. **Dance Macabre: A rapid amount of four slashes with Rebellion. Followup to Revolver, Reverb Shock, and Jet-Stream, but must be done at strict timing in order to execute the move. *Killer Bee: Dante dive kicks diagonally downward with one of the Beowulf's grieves. **The Hammer: Acts as a followup to Killer Bee where Dante executes a downward double-fisted haymaker with the Beowulf's gauntlets. *Sky Dance: Dante wildly slashes with Agni & Rudra in midair, then drops to the ground with a falling flipping slash. *Air Play: Dante shoots a ball of lightning and bats from a solo with Nevan in midair. *Air Trick: Teleports, then reappears in midair behind the opponent. Spell Cards * Million Dollars: Dante unleashes quick fired rounds from his guns, Ebony and Ivory, in DMC's Twosome Time fashion, ending with a dual charged shot and his trademark one-liner "Jackpot”. * Devil Trigger: Dante taps into his demonic powers to enter into a demon form for a brief period of time. He has increased strength and can also gradually heal his red health as well as having his assists undergo the same powerup effect while halting the duration if he's tagged out. While in this form, he gains these skill cards: **Air Raid: Flying effect. **Thunder Bolt: Lightning beam fired downward at a 45 degree angle. **Vortex: Dante dashes forward while covered in electricity in midair/mid-flight. Last Word *Devil Must Die: Dante charges on his foe with Stinger, then repeats the move 3 times until he nails the final Stinger, piercing his opponent and sending them into devastating red ring of demonic magical energy. Misc. *Battle Intro: Dante turns to his opponent and says “Let’s get this party started!” *Taunt: He shrugs and says “You done warming up yet?” *Victory Pose: He says “Jackpot... yeah baby!” and then pulls out Ebony and Ivory before aiming them akimbo style. Winning Quotes Oh man, I'm starving. Where's my pizza? Demons, youkai, meh. Same crap, different day. *Yawn* ... Huh? It's over already? But I just woke up! Wow, that was one hell of a party! Good thing the loser gets to pay for the damages. Vs. Self: Sorry, buddy, but just because you copy me doesn’t mean the ladies are gonna be all over you. Ain’t no substitute for the original. Vs. Trish: C'mon, Trish. You'll have to do better to beat the most stylish, hottest demon hunter around. Vs. Vergil: You're the reason why we can't have nice things. Also, the ladies dig my sword skills more. Vs. Nero: So, you cooled off, yet, kid? Vs. Morrigan: You know, baby. You got style, but your reputation…needs work. Vs. Felicia: Nice moves ya got there, baby. Your one of the most stylish demons I’ve met. Oh, your not a demon? Whatever. Vs. Demitri: Well, if isn’t Mr. Dracula again. Haven’t seen you around since that last time we teamed up. Vs. Chun Li: Holy crap! Those thighs are so dangerous; they ought to be a crime! Vs. Ryu. Sakura, Megaman and Bass: You may like your little fireballs, but as for me? Keeping around guns is way more convenient. Vs. Guile: Hey, between you and me…..that hairdo is way out of style. Vs. Juri: You know, you look like a real backstabber. I should know. I’ve encountered many backstabbers. Vs. Arthur: Here’s a tip, get more advanced weapons….and Armor that won’t break as easily. Vs. Strider Hiryu: So you’re a ninja yet you dress in really bright clothes? I don’t get it… Vs. Akuma: This guy was once feared? I don’t see why Ryu fears you. You ain’t that tough. Vs. Frank West and Nick Ramos: So you were stuck with zombies for 72 hours? Big deal. I could have gotten rid of them in 30 minutes. Vs. Viewtiful Joe: It’s Ok, Joe. We cool! But I'm still more stylish and viewtiful than you! Vs. Reimu and Sanae: You know for a little money, I can exterminate these Youkai for you…wait, you don’t have money? Well, then I’m afraid I’ll have to take it back. Vs. Marisa, Alice and Patchouli: Hmm, your parlor tricks aren’t too bad. Just try to work on them a bit. Vs. Aya: Whoa, careful with that camera, babe. There’s plenty of me to go around. Vs. Mystia: You got a nice voice, but I ain’t that stupid to be lured by it. Vs. Reisen: Nice try babe, but your lunatic blast won’t work on me. I’m already crazy from all the rent I have to pay. Vs. Komachi and Yuyuko: Would've been a hell of a party hanging with the dead. Vs. Utsuho and Mokou: Woo hoo! Now, we're talking. Just keep bringing the heat! Vs. Gene: Guess we've both seen some bad days every now and then. Vs. Youmu: That can't be all you can do with a sword. Come on. Show me some flare. Vs. Flandre: Quite a tantrum you got there, little girl. Vs. Sakuya: *whistle* My kind of maid. Vs. Meiling: Just your fists? Why not. I'm up for a little kung fu style rocking. Vs. Remilia: Sorry, lady. My blood don't come cheap. Vs. Yukari and Tenshi: Hey, I'm the one who's bored here! It's like you're not even trying to make this a good fight! Vs. Suika and Asura: Whoa yeah! Shaking up Heaven and Earth makes this one hell of a party! Vs. Iku: If your boss needed a job done, that's all you had to say. Vs. Keine: Man, having to beat up a school teacher? Something's really wrong with this picture. Vs. Nitori and Dr. Wily: Next time, try to use gizmos that actually work. Vs. Ichirin and Byakuren: Sorry, but religion and me don't exactly get along. Vs. Futo: Think you could use that feng shui mumbo jumbo to get me out of poverty? Vs. Miko: Finally, a girl who gets what I'm saying. Vs. Koishi, Rumia, Cirno, Wriggle, Roll and Saki: You should head home. This isn't something for little kids to see. Vs. Mamizou, Momiji, Kagerou, and Amaterasu: Hey, cool it, will ya? I don't wanna be convicted of animal cruelty. Vs. Kokoro: Emotion's what's in your blood and soul. If you can't let it out, then you're definitely doing something wrong. Vs. Mima, Shinki, M. Bison and Wesker: Another day, another scum bag to tear a new one. Vs. Yuuka: I'm not as environmentally hazardous as I seem. I'm too good looking. Vs. Shikieki and Phoenix Wright: If being too awesome is a crime, then I'm guilty as charged. Vs. Kaguya: Hate to break it to ya, but the real world ain't gonna go easy on ya just because you're a princess. Vs. Hsien-ko, B.B. Hood, Chris and Jill: Why don't you just leave hunting to the professionals? Vs. Jon Talbain: There's something you don't see every day. Anything else you got to offer, furry grasshopper? Vs. Tron Bonne: I can shoot your boys up all day, lady. Vs. Zero and Hayato: That weapon looks like it belongs in a sci fi convention. Vs. Captain Commando: There's some black haired punk out there using my name? Well, I sure as hell can't ignore that. Vs. Soki: Nothing wrong with a little old fashion, but if that's the best you got, you may need to change up your style a little. Vs. Ruby: Hmmm. You offering me some booty? Vs. Batsu and Jin: So, you cooled off yet, kid? Vs. Iesua: Tell your old man upstairs he can just sit back while I have all the fun. Vs. Cammy: *whistles* Not everyday you meet an army babe dressed like that. Vs. Yuugi: Hot babe, sweet drinks, and rocking down the earth. Yeah! My kind of party! Vs. Tessa: I'm more the hands-on learning type. Vs. Satori: Care to guess what else is on my mind, babe? Vs. Firebrand: So....Any relation to Mundus? Vs. Medicine: Poison? Oh, that's just not cool. Vs. Anakaris: After that smack down, you'll definitely be walking like an Egyptian, now. Vs. Yumemi: Whoa, easy, professor.You gotta be more up to the task if you wanna handle my stats. Vs. Amingo: That was one hell of a fiesta! Vs. Nue and Kogasa: Scared? Nah. I'm pumped up! Vs. Sonson: C'mon. You can get way more creative with that staff. Vs. Spencer: You can be way more stylish with that arm, ya know? Try taking tips from that Nero kid. Vs. Hina: You can be way more stylish with that arm, ya know? Try taking tips from that Nero kid. Vs. Masamune: There’s something about you I can’t help but like. Vs. Kasen: My kind of wild, little lady. Vs. Dan: You really don't know how to rock out pink, do ya? Vs. Seija: Looks like you had that spanking coming. Vs. Ken: We should hang more often. Vs. Murasa: I’m a demon slayer, not an exorcist. I’ll have someone else take care of that job. Vs. Seiga: Next time you want me to do something, you better have some good compensation. Ending (Dante is seen sitting at his desk at the Devil May Cry when Trish comes in.) Dante: I can smell your perfume, Trish. Whatcha want? Trish: This lady named “Reimu Hakurei” wants us to assist us in exterminate youkai. However, she says she’s a little short on money. (Dante gets up.) Dante: Well, normally I wouldn’t accept, but since she’s offering to help us, I think I can give her a discount. You ready, Trish? Trish: Always ready, Dante. Always ready. Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Male Characters